The Kroyons
Created by Gemini92 The Kroyons are malevolent insectoids from the Maeltir Galaxy. They are feared and/or hated across the galaxy. They act in a hive mind ruled over by a large emperor on their homeworld. This page is a list of known castes the hive mind can breed. Humanoid As the name suggests, these are the humanoid caste of Kroyon. Resembling bipedal wasps, they are the fore-front of Kroyon society and normally are fully sentient. They are fully aware of their individuality but they all choose to live by their instinctive hatred of all non-Kroyon life and do not overthrow their respected queens. In times of conflict, they act as foot-soldiers as well as pilots of their space craft. Humanoids stand at 7 feet tall and roughly a 3:1 ratio of winged humanoids exists. Brute A larger variation of Humanoid that stands 12 feet tall. Their right arms have been replaced with a 2nd stinger-like appendage. Although more heavily built than the humanoid, their speed is roughly 2/3 to their smaller counterparts. Normally brutes are used only in time of warfare. Drone Drones look like more traditional wasp creatures and behave like such too. They can only communicate telepathically with other Kroyons. They are roughly the size of elephants and can fly through the vaccuum of space. The Kroyon Empire used to use Drones in space battles to dogfight with traditional space fighters. Worker Workers resemble Drones only they are the size of large dogs. As their name implies, they do not engage in much battle and mostly are just used for aid such as repairing damaged equipment or transporting weaponary across battlefields. In the event Workers are to be put into conflict, their stingers have the same basic function as other castes. Guards Guards are the line of defense to Kroyon hives and colonies. They physically resemble Drones but they are just used for defensive purposes. Scorpius The Scorpius is the Kroyon light-weight, used for scouting and quick reflexed combat. Their stingers are unique from other castes as it points upwards and curles over the Scorpius' head. Wraith Wraiths are the Drones equivelent of the Brute. Wraiths are very large space-based castes (roughly stretching to even 30 feet) and have their 2 front legs replaced with mantis-like claws used for scraping into spacecraft to get inside. Wraiths are feared across the galaxy in times of warfare against the Kroyons as their dagger-like claws can expose a ship's crew to the vaccuum of space as well as allow easy access for Drones if the Wraith doesn't eat them as well. However, Wraiths are no good for ground-based assault as their exoskeletons can easily crush them in a gravity-based environment. Scythes Scythes are Humanoids bread with pterosaur-like wings and are used for bombing both in space and on-world. They are faster than the winged humanoids but are less nimble and can't hover. Slave Collossal Kamikaze Planet-Swallower The planet swallower is the sole member of a caste. As its name suggests, it has specially bred for swallowing entire worlds. It resembles a large yellow planet made from a biological compund in similar texture to moss. It has one single appendage, a 3 fingered claw hidden inside its gaping mouth. The claw grabs planets and is strong enough to pull them out of orbit with their sun and swallow them whole as it begins to digest the crust, then the mantle and finally the core. Total digestion takes about 2 months. Queen Queen Kroyons are rulers of hives and hive colonies. They are slightly different to traditional castes. The Abdomen, though still the same usual shape, points downwards and is much larger than the thorax. The queen's 6 legs reside on the thorax so arent used for walking; which means the queen has to use her wings to move around. Although during her time in a hive, she is normally biologically attached to it's inside walls by branch-like appendages. All Queens are telepathically linked to the Emperor Kroyon. Emperor Category:Regions